


Welcome (To The Jungle)

by ARedHairing



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Toys, brief mention of underage sex, drug usage, sexual discipline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARedHairing/pseuds/ARedHairing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you want it you're gonna bleed but it's the price you pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome (To The Jungle)

**Author's Note:**

> Please do note the tags. 
> 
> Originally written for the 2008 winter cm_exchange on LJ.

Reid had only just slid the needle out from under his skin when his vision started blurring around the edges, rapidly becoming white and hazy from the Dilaudid. His anxiousness -- to be here, to be doing this, to let his need be known -- was fading, replaced by a keener desire. 

He turned and noticed Morgan leaning against the wall, smiling lazily. Reid not been seen, but the threat of being caught sent his heart racing with fear and excitement. It was on shaking knees he went to Morgan, who caught him easily. 

He only vaguely remembered the order to undress but he could see his clothes in on the chair. He was on his knees, on the bed, floating. From the corner of his eye he could see one of the hands that held his hips tightly in place. Dark, long fingers bit into his skin, leaving white imprints that would flush a pale red later.  

His warm hands contrasted with the cold metal Reid could feel pressing against his leg; its twin ring secured snugly around his own balls. He shivered, causing Morgan to pull back briefly. Reid tensed, waiting, but the hand on his hip stayed still. He exhaled quietly, eventually relaxing.

Only then did the hand move, and Reid felt the sharp pain across his ass. He groaned quietly, pushing back. 

"My pretty boy likes that," came the amused comment, hand rubbing gently in a circle over the already reddening skin. "Maybe a little too much?"

"No," Reid said, biting his lip, surprised at his own daring as he groaned at the sound of the familiar nickname. "Not too much at all." He closed his eyes again, letting the fresh pain burn across his ass as Morgan resumed. Reid counted along with each hit, holding his breath when Morgan paused, the anticipation tensing his body, each hit afterwards stinging that much more. Dizzy, he fell forward only to be lifted up roughly by his waist.

"I'm not done yet," Morgan said in his ear. Reid heard him faintly, letting Morgan support his weight. 

The feel of Morgan's tongue was cool across the fiery handprints and Reid whimpered, legs shifting apart even before large hands pushed him open. "So ready for me already. So open and willing."

"Always," Reid murmured, head lulling to the side. He reveled in the intimacy of being spread open, feeling the hands that held his cheeks apart a second before he felt the first swipe of tongue across his hole. He groaned and pushed back roughly against Morgan, searching for more. He wanted more in his ass, thicker, rougher. He wanted more against his cock, touching, pulling. He wanted more, begging loudly, incoherently, making Morgan laugh quietly. 

"You're so wet." He continued to tongue Reid as he fucked him with his finger, eliciting a deeper groan from Reid. But he wasn't, not really -- saliva wasn't a lube by any means -- and it burned when Morgan added the second finger; Reid tried in vain to twist away. 

"That's not too much for you, is it?" Morgan asked, rubbing his thumb along Reid's lower back, twisting his fingers in further. Reid tried to shake his head, and Morgan's free hand came down with a loud crack. "Do not lie to me," he added, whispering harshly. He leaned down, looking for something that Reid couldn't see, and kissed Reid on the neck. The shiver Reid gave was more than that of desire and Reid couldn't hide the adverse reaction despite knowing it wouldn't matter. He lulled his head, chin to chest, and closed his eyes against the pain, and counted again. 

One, two, three. Pause. "Does it hurt?" Four. Five, six, seven. "Does this?" Three fingers, three more swats against the broad of his ass. Reid slipped, unable to hold up his body anymore as Morgan continued. 

Reid hadn't been coordinated as a child; he wasn't any better as an adult. The only time he'd ever seen the inside of the locker room was during his time in college, and only then from his knees. _He was a good little cock sucker, such a pretty boy, why don't you prove you can do more than show up the rest of us with that ugly mouth of yours._

He didn't remember being turned over to his stomach or drawing his knees to his chest. It was the pain that finally cut through his induced euphoria and brought him around to the present and out of the small, humid, and smelly locker room where he'd sucked his first cock. 

Morgan had pushed the vibrator in completely, the base jarring the ring of metal around his balls, and Reid counted the patterns in the vibrations as Morgan climbed onto his chest, legs holding Reid firmly in place. 

A hand in Reid's hair, yanking his mouth closer, and he was back on cold tile. Morgan's cock in his mouth, and he groaned around it, choking. Morgan pulled back and a slap to Reid face caused him to groaned again and buck up, swallowing Morgan as he begged around his dick for _more_. 

"Because you don't deserve it," Morgan said, yanking Reid's hair again hard enough that Reid had no choice but to follow, his head thrown back completely. Morgan continued to fuck his mouth and slapping his face pulled out after Reid gagged. "Isn't that what you told me? You told me the last thing you deserve is me. Is _anyone_. You can't be trusted, you have no loyalty, you can't save anyone. You can't even save yourself from your own addictions."

Reid scrambled for his cock, desperate for the feeling to counter –- to accompany -- the words, but Morgan held him tight by the shoulders now, and he whimpered, pressing his ass against the bed to push the vibrator in further.

He was grateful when Morgan moved off his chest, taking in several deep breaths. He was even more grateful when through the dim lighting of the hotel he saw Morgan slipping on a condom and lathering his cock with lubrication. 

It wasn't gratefulness, though, when Morgan climbed back on the bed and stopped Reid from rolling over. He forced Reid's legs to his chest and a pillow under his ass. Reid protested, he knew he did, but then Morgan's tongue was licking around the vibrator, his fingers pushing it in tighter, further than Reid thought possible, until he pulled it out slowly, Reid shuddering at the loss.  

Still holding the toy in one hand, he raised Reid's legs painfully high and thrust into him in one motion. Reid knew it hurt, knew that it should, and he knew that it _would_ but all he felt right now was the pleasant burning of Morgan's cock hammering into him. 

He didn't want Morgan to face him, he didn't want to face Morgan, not like this, and he remembered suddenly why this was a bad idea. He tried to protest again but Morgan silenced his protest with four fingers inside his mouth.

"So good at that," he murmured to Reid as he rocked into his body over and over. "Should be paid to do that."

Reid stiffened at the words -- _something wasn't right, wasn't he not supposed to say that?_ \-- and then the vibrator was in his mouth, and he sucked, tasting himself, pushing himself down on Morgan roughly.  

"So filthy," Morgan said with a grunt, spitting between his cock and Reid's ass. Reid could feel the spit cooling as it ran down his inner thigh and he pushed, wanting more.

Morgan ran a finger down Reid's cock instead before he removed his cock ring and increased his pace, hands holding tightly to Reid's waist as he came.  

Desperately Reid still thrust his hips, looking for his own release, as Morgan rolled off the bed and walked toward the bathroom. Reid heard the toilet flush, heard Morgan dressing. Heard the door as it reopened, bring with it the brighter lights of the hotel's bathroom.

"Your hour is up." The voice was no longer sexy or teasing, no longer Morgan's. Reid covered his eyes with his arm. "Your money's on the table. Thank you, Darren."

"Whatever, kid." The nickname, one Reid _hadn't_ scripted and instructed Darren to say, sent another bolt of desire through Reid and this time when he scrambled for his cock, no one stopped him.

Darren shook his head and looked away. "Same time next week?" he asked at the wall.

"Yes, yes, please. Same… oh God."

Darren was out of the room before Reid could finish his sentence, if he'd been able to finish. With shaking hands he managed to unlock the cock ring and was coming before he could even stroke himself again, Morgan's name on his lips, a curse, as he fell to the bed, laying in his own come, already asleep.


End file.
